I'd give up forever
by Hunneybee
Summary: Jay has a sweet moment and Theresa and Jay finally get into a relationship


So I was an evil person and left all of you guys with an absolutely horrible cliffy!!!!! Mwahahahahahaaa-…cough, cough Okay, so I haven't got the evil demented laugh down yet, but I'm working on it!!!!

Hmmmm…. as most of you have guessed, this is Jay's story and it's gonna be a continuation from where I, the mean author, left you, smut on the brain readers, with such a major cliffy!!!!

WARNING!: Okay guys, the warning from the last story still stands, if not MORE so now…… If sex offends any of my, more….. delicately inclined readers, please guys, TURN BACK NOW, before I corrupt your sweet innocent thoughts!!!! lol no seriously, I know some of you like my stories, but the sex scenes are a bit much for you and I'm sorry….. I truly am….. but most of my stories are gonna head that way (I'm taking after one of my few story writer role models….jennieman, so if you disagree with her work, there is a good probability that you'll disagree with mine too. )…. I'll make some without smut, just to keep you guys who do not have absolutely filthy minds like the rest of us, happy and have you carry on reading my stories, cuz you guys really do rock!!!! ;p Hmmmm… I'm also expecting a whole lot of 'Awww's' at the end of this story, but if it's not awww worthy then I really need sit down and think about it!!!!!

Sheesh….. looking back on my Authors Note I've realised, that I gab waay too much!!! lol note to self, make the Authors Notes a little shorter in the upcoming stories…..

INNER MINI CONSCIENCE THINGIE "But I LOVE talking!!! That's why I'm studying to be a radio presenter, DUH!!!!"

ME "Oh be quiet, I'm sure everyone just wants to get on with the story, they've heard us babble on and on for a while now, I would think that these nice people would just like to read their story now!"

INNER MINI CONSICENCE THINGIE (I SHALL NAME IT,….UH…. MISCHA!!) "Humph…. people like ME I don't know so much about you!!! Cuz you can be sooo mega grouchy at times!" sticks tongue out at me

ME "Would you just do the disclaimers, please?" muttered in weary voice

MISCHA Okay, okay, yeish don't get your panties in a twist!!"

ME "Grrrr" growls

MISCHA "Yipes!!! Okay here it is….."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, never have and never will….. the only thing I own is ME (and I wish I could get rid of her!) "Hey I heard that!!!" anyway, I also DON'T own the songs 'Turn me on' by Norah Jones, nor 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay was having the best dream any teenage guy could have…. of his favourite girl, the one who had been haunting his dreams almost from the day he met her, making cold showers at three A.M. a habitual occurrence for the young Greek male.

As a matter of fact, this was the best dream so far, for it was so vivid, the detail with which he could see Theresa's eyes, smell her feminine perfume that was much more pronounced, taste her sweet lips more forcefully, and hear her soft sweet moans so much more clearly.

He started to slowly drift closer to consciousness, much to his displeasure, Jay tried his hardest to stay in dream land, not wanting to leave the heavenly dream that wrapped around his thoughts, where Theresa was staring at him in invitation and quietly telling her lover that she loved him, but Jay could not put off the inevitable, sighing as he realised that he was gonna have to take ANOTHER cold shower so that he would not be in pain when he walked around the house by the time the others got up.

Not that his cold showers were helping much lately, for the moment he would see Theresa, his body would stir with memories of his dreams, and he would have to, yet again, go and have another cold shower, something which the purple haired Warrior seemed to have picked up on

"Gee Jay," He had commented in front of everyone one Saturday, once Jay had excused himself from the breakfast table to go and take his second shower for that morning. "Never knew you were that DIRTY, surely you can't have been doing that much exercise so early in the morning!" Archie had suggested insinuatingly, giving his best friend (besides Atlanta) a smirk.

Jay had flushed giving Archie his best impression of Hera's severest frown, to which the pale skinned male just laughed off, not giving anyone an answer to his little comment, knowing that he was right.

Jay gave a disappointed sigh as he felt himself steadily get pulled away from his dreams, he slowly cracked his eyes open, feeling slightly disorientated at the absolute darkness that met his eyes. 'Huh' he thought, 'I don't recall moving my room around, oh well must be why I'm feeling the way I am, so tired.

He let his eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding him, and as he did so his vision fell on a bra that was dangling precariously off of a chair 'Okay that definitely IS NOT mine' he thought, feeling his muscles tense slightly preparing to aid him in leaping off the bed and into an attack position.

As Jay rolled over to the side of the bed, he bumped into something soft, something that moaned in protest at the nudge, and something that smelled familiarly like….. THERESA!!!! Suddenly his memories came flooding back, quick as a flash, and Jay gave a satisfied male grin 'Now this I totally know is MINE!' He thought smugly recalling now what had happened…..

_FLASHBACK_

_Like a flower waiting to bloom _

_Like a lightbulb in a dark room _

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you _

_To come on home and turn me on _

"_Jay…." He turned as he heard Theresa softly say his name._

"_Yea-….. Oh holy fu- friggin' mother of…!!!" Jay exclaimed as he caught sight of _

_what Theresa had on, or, to be precise, what she didn't have on._

_Theresa stood in her lacy underwear with an inviting look on her face and nothing _

_more. ………_

_(A.N/ I'm not going to put all the lines from Theresa's story here, I'm too _

_lazy… if you wanna know what happens go read Theresa's story first!! ;p)_

………

_Jay felt a rumble of laughter well up within him, and let it out. "Theresa, by the end of this I promise, nothing will be left out, I'll make you moan and scream, and I swear to Zeus, if it takes me all night, I will know every inch of your body… Intimately." Jay gave her an assured smile._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Downstairs- **_

_**Atlanta and Archie glanced up as they heard the shriek, both looked to the other, and then bolted up the stairs to Theresa's bedroom. They were just about to kick the door in when Atlanta heard another noise emanating from inside the room.**_

_**She quickly stopped Archie and quietly instructed him to listen in a slightly dazed and embarrassed voice. He gave her a look of confusion, but did as he was told, and after a few moments heard the soft sounds of Norah Jones playing in the background, and then he heard it; an assured husky male voice, gently murmuring words of encouragement and a sudden laugh from the speaker, to a more softer, breathier feminine giggle, that the two teen's standing outside the room recognized as Jay's and Theresa's.**_

_**Archie happened to glance down at Atlanta and a large grin of amusement spread across his features as he took in the younger girls beet red face. "What's wrong 'Lanniekins? Never heard someone have sex before?" He asked in absolute humour.**_

_**Atlanta glared up at the taller boy "N-No! I woul-wouldn't…." The younger girl flushed a red that had her face and hair matching as she stuttered her answer out.**_

_**Archie quickly placed a large warm hand over his spunky spirited friend's mouth, to shut her up so that she did not disturb the two teen's inside, making Atlanta's heartbeat go soaring through the roof at the simple touch. "Shush Atlanta!!! You'll interrupt them, I know how pissed a person can get when they are interrupted…"He gave a slight grin of remembrance, and Atlanta looked at him questioningly over his hand, wanting to know how he knew that, but he just shook his head, and gently ushered her away from the door "…. besides, aren't you SUPPOSED to be a huntress? And aren't they renowned for being QUIET???"**_

_**At that bold statement all of her mushy feelings towards him, at that moment faded, to be replaced by a spark of anger. Atlanta pulled her mouth away from his hand, creating little shivers of delight for them both as her mouth placed a dragging kiss on his palm. **_

_**The bold redhead glared at her companion quelling her reaction "And, just what exactly are you getting at?" She demanded in a hissed tone, keeping in mind that they were only a few feet from her best friend's door. **_

_**Archie gave her a stare of astonishment "Do you realise how loudly you were talking there?" Atlanta started walking away from the door, heading back downstairs, with Archie following along behind.**_

"_**I was so not being loud!" She replied softly causing a whispered argument to take place on the walk back to the living room…… **_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Theresa's eyes widened in excitement and he could feel her pulse beating rapidly where he had placed his hand on her slender throat. Jay gently leaned down and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her moving flesh and gently bit, causing the pretty girl to moan in pleasure._

"_Jaaayyy…" She whimpered, attempting to grind her hips into his obvious arousal, feeling her whole body vibrate with unfulfilled need._

"_Shhhhh…" He grinned down at her, gently holding her hips still, his confidence in this sphere showing through "Relax Terrie, I promise everything will happen in time…" Jay murmured softly feeling light-headed, looking at Theresa's curvy body. He gently pulled one of the sides of her damp panties._

"_But first, these have to go." He stated lazily letting the strap slip and snap back to Theresa's flesh, causing her to yelp in pleasured pain, and he gave a husky laugh._

_Theresa stared up at him with passion dilated eyes, thinking of a way to get back at him for that little hurt. She suddenly gave a naughty smile as she used her martial arts training and flipped Jay onto his back so that she was the one in the dominant position above the Greek boy. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she grabbed the bottom of Jay's yellow and purple stripped polo top and ever so slowly drew the fabric up off of his body, making sure that the material scrapped over his chest as it was tugged off._

_Jay shut his eyes as he groaned in delight when he felt the material gently slide on his skin. He pulled his eyes open when he felt the cool air kiss his naked torso, and he glanced up at the gorgeous redhead above him, having a sudden idea at their positions._

_He grinned in anticipation as he reached his arms behind Theresa and deftly unhooked her bra, flinging the scrap of material, and hearing it land somewhere across the room, he brought his hands back around to the front of the psychics body and gently cupped her breasts in the palms of his hands._

_Theresa shut her eyes and groaned in absolute delight as the feeling of his large hands caused shafts of pure light bolting down through her body, causing her head to tip backwards in ecstasy, making her hair pool around her semi-nude body and Jay's jean clad hips. She bit down on the inside of her lip trying to contain her whimper as the shock waves got stronger when he started to gently tug on her nipples._

_She cracked her eyes open ever so slightly and glanced down at Jay, loving the contrast of her milky white silky skin against his sun darkened and slightly roughened one. _

_Jay smirked as he caught sight of her passion darkened pupils, "Kiss me" he commanded, Theresa raised her right eyebrow in a look that said she thought he was being a little TOO cocky, nevertheless she lent down, pushing her sensitised breasts more firmly into his calloused palms, and placed her slightly swollen lips onto his._

_Jay growled gently as he quickly deepened the chaste kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to her warm, wet mouth, but just as Theresa opened her mouth, she gently bit his bottom lip, just a tiny little nip that told him what she thought of his arrogance in the bedroom, causing Jay to grin in delight._

_He sensed that Theresa was totally absorbed in the kiss, so he quickly rolled them over, gaining the upper hand again. Theresa gave a muted shriek of laughter, but when she glanced up her breath caught in her throat. Jay was leaning above her, laughter making his dilated chocolate eyes to glint with humour, his broad shoulders blocking out the soft light coming through her closed curtains, and his sun kissed skin pulled taught across his muscled chest._

"_Jay, stop teasing and make love to me." Theresa said in a husky voice, making the grin slide off of Jay's face and leaving in its place his face flushed with desire._

"_Your wish is my command, my sweet." He said softly, his humour having fled in the wake of the new feelings coursing through them both._

_He quickly stood up off the bed and shucked his jeans and boxers, and then crawled back to Theresa, whose eyes had widened at the sight of his gloriously naked body. _

_He gently dragged her damp panties off her heated body and that piece of material too, was flung in a direction. Both teen's sighed in pleasure when their warm flesh touched for the first time, without the hinder of clothes. _

_Jay slowly started to kiss her neck, leaving only feather light touches, that made her feel as if she had just been branded by a hot iron._

_She gave a long low moan of delight as his mouth moved lower, gently skimming across her left breast, to her right one, and only when she whimpered out in tortured pain and begged, did he finally take her into his mouth._

_She gasped and arched her back, biting the soft shriek back at these new feelings running rampant through her body. _

_Jay alternated, between each breast, and when he was suckling one, his hand was covering the other, gently kneading and slowly driving Theresa insane, and suddenly his mouth and hands left her body._

_Theresa's eyes flew open in protest, but slowly drifted shut when she felt his hands moving gently down her body and his mouth returning to hers._

_Jay gently tracked her body, finding out what made her breath catch, what made her sigh and what made her moan, so that he knew where exactly he could touch to have her ready._

_His hand stroked the petal soft skin in the inside of her thigh, making Theresa's breath become choppy and uneven._

_She whimpered softly as he toyed with her, and then stiffened ever so slightly as Jay gently probed her entrance with his finger. He leant down and whispered soothing words into her ear, calming her and getting her to relax and making sure she felt comfortable._

_Jay glanced down at the pretty girl, cringing slightly on the inside at the thought of causing her pain, however minuscule, and before he forgot he reached over to his pants and pulled out the spare condom he had in his wallet, and efficiently rolled it on._

_Like the desert waiting for the rain _

_Like a school kid waiting for the spring _

_Im just sitting here waiting for you _

_To come on home and turn me on_

_Theresa was panting with suppressed need, wanting…waiting for Jay to finish up so that her pleasured torture could end._

_Jay gently pulled her to him setting their hips flush against one another, making his bed mate squirm her hips in an attempt to get him to move faster and to be closer to him._

_Jay gave her a slight grin and said "Patience, darling, you can't rush the first time…" as he said that, he slowly slipped into her, carefully moving forward, until he felt her hymen blocking his way._

_He glanced down in apology and swiftly took her lips in a bruising kiss as he gave a hard thrust and broke through the barrier._

_Theresa stiffened in pain, wrenching her mouth away from Jay's to gasp air in. His male instincts were screaming at him to carry on, but he ruthlessly shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, waiting for Theresa to adjust to his invasion._

_My poor heart it's been so dark _

_Since you've been gone _

_After all you're the one who turns me off _

_You're the only one who can turn me back on _

_She stirred beneath him, the pain filtering away to a slight sting and nothing more, and now she wanted to experience these amazingly new feelings that were happening to her._

_Jay felt her moving and gently withdrew ever so slightly, and rocked his hips to sheath himself fully in her again. Theresa's eyes dilated to the point that Jay could only find a tiny ring of green around the edges of her pupil._

_The only noise to be heard in the room in the next few minutes were soft groans, gently moans and stifled whimpers and cries of delight as Jay slowly increased the tempo of his thrusts._

_Theresa felt the pressure build up slowly and get more insistent with every movement of the Greek boy's hips. She tried to drag her mouth away from Jay's to gulp in fresh air and let out a whimpering cry, but he wouldn't let her, only gave her breath through him._

_Theresa bit down on his lip and scoured his back gently with her nails. Jay pulled back from their heated kiss and began to nibble on her neck, suddenly Theresa felt this overwhelming pressure and a large implosion went off in her body, creating a ripple effect, making smaller sparks travel through her body at lightening speed._

_Jay felt Theresa tighten around him and groaned in release, and slumped down on top of Theresa. He felt as if he had just gone twenty rounds with Odie's dragon simulation._

_He gently rolled over onto his back when he realised that he was most probably squashing Theresa. As he rolled, he pulled her along with him, so that they landed up with Jay on his back and Theresa half sprawled on him, while they let their bodies cool down, they both drifted off to sleep, both content to be sleeping in the others arms. _

_My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune _

_My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes _

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you _

_To come on home and turn me on _

_Turn me on_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jay lay starring at the peaceful sleeping Theresa, not quiet comprehending what had just happened, he was lying on her bed watching her sleep, her chest rising and falling in a soothing rhythmic pattern that had Jay forgetting about everything that existed outside the haven that he and Theresa had created.

As he sat there studying, and memorising her features while she slept, he heard the Hi-Fi once again change cd's this one bringing haunting chills dancing up and down his spine when he heard the intro music……

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

Jay suddenly realised why he had that reaction to the music, for the music was a true reflection of his feelings for Theresa, and he just knew deep down that this would be the song that they would dance to at their wedding.

He would never, in a million years, admit to the other guys of his sappy revelation, but in his quietly romantic heart, he truly believed that the song was meant to be….

Jay had a sudden thought, and gently got off of Theresa's bed, careful not to disturb the beautiful sleeping redhead's dreams.

He quietly got his clothes on, and like a shadow, slipped from his lovers' room in his mission to find the two people that he absolutely knew would be able to help him put his plan into action.

Jay walked passed Archie's door, and paused when he heard noises coming from within the room. He checked his watch in confusion, thinking that he would have found the two boarding in the park, or sitting in front of the television on a Saturday morning, and his eyes widened in shocked surprise when he saw that the time was 17:40.

Jay just shrugged and proceeded to knock rapidly on the purple haired teen's door, knowing without a doubt that he would find Atlanta in there as well.

"Doors open!!" Came the replies, uttered almost simultaneously, causing the two in the bedroom to erupt in a fit of giggles. Jay rolled his eyes as he heard what happened in the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked contentedly when he opened the door and poked his head through, getting two wide eyed stares back from his friends. "What, do I have something on my face?" Jay asked self-consciously when the other two just sat and stared at him, not answering his question.

Archie was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Jay. "What, up so soon?" His voice dripping with laughing sarcasm, "Surely you should at least be tir- ooff" He gasped the end of his sentence as Atlanta removed her elbow from his ribs, shooting him a warning glance that seemed to say 'If you tease either Jay or Theresa, I swear I'll do you grave bodily harm!' Archie read her message loud and clear, and put his hand behind his head in his customary gesture and cleared his throat.

Jay flushed a bright colour, realising that if Atlanta and Archie, the two most oblivious people in the world knew what happened between him and Theresa, surely that meant that the rest of the Brownstones' residents knew as well!!

'Oh man,' He thought cringing 'torture city, here I come, population, me… and maybe Theresa. Hmmmm…. that wouldn't be such a bad idea, her and I all alone…' He thought with a satisfied smirk, letting his naughty thoughts carry him to the room a couple of doors down.

A soft giggle and snicker brought Jay back down to earth with a harsh bump. He surveyed Archie and Atlanta's faces, taking in their suppressed laughter and questioning faces.

"Not that we don't wanna see ya Jay, but what the heck are you doing here?" Atlanta stated in loving amusement, seeing Jay flush all over again.

"Ahem…. Yeah… well you see I had this really great idea, but well I kinda need the two of you to help me pull it off, it's for Theresa by the way, and maybe Odie, hmmm and maybe Neil, we're gonna need his luck, and oh what the hell get Herry too…" Jay stuttered into silence at the amazed look on his team-mates faces. "What?"

"Uh well…. nothing, we've just never seen you this like before…. it's kinda scary!" Archie stated for them both with Atlanta nodding her agreement in the background.

"And what exactly have you never seen before?" Jay questioned his friends in amusement.

Atlanta looked at Archie, who stared straight back at her, she sighed "Well, we've never seen you this excited before, nor so… so… uh"

"Chatty" Archie jumped in supplying the petite redhead with an apt word.

She shot Archie a grateful look as she agreed with him.

"Yeah, yeah, look guys I don't know how much time I'll have before Theresa wakes up, so I need you two to listen" He stated in his best 'leader' voice "Here's what I'm planning on doing….."

AN HOUR LATER:

"Okay so you both think you've got it? And you're sure it will work Arch?" Jay questioned nervously.

"Relax Jay, it will run smoothly" Archie commented in a soothing voice. "Be grateful that you have such a variety of friends!" He joked

"Yeah" Atlanta piped in "You've got Arch here who can pick a lock in under three seconds flat, thanks to his delinquent days, so he will be able to get you in, Odie's a genius, which will help you set up all the technical stuff…"

"Herry's strength to move the damn thing, cuz it's gonna be heavy," Archie butted in ignoring the glare Atlanta sent his way for interrupting her "Uh, Neil's great luck so that we're not busted, although the adrenalin that you get when that happens, man!!!" He said enthusiastically, but toned down when Atlanta gave him a look so reminiscent of Theresa. "And of course 'Lannie here to bring Theresa there when she wakes up!" Archie finished off happily.

Jay nodded "Okay guy's let's do this, quickly go downstairs and tell the others of the plan, I just want to write Theresa a note."

Archie and Atlanta jumped off the bed and raced to tell the other residents of what they were meant to do.

While the two ran downstairs Jay quickly went to his room and wrote a note on a piece of paper, and once he had finished, he walked to Athena's rose garden and gently plucked a small white rosebud that was still tightly closed. He snuck back into Theresa's room, taking extra care not to wake the slumbering redhead.

Jay carefully placed the note propped up on the lamp stand on Theresa's night table, the pure white rose bud enfolded in the note. H stood up and glanced lovingly at Theresa, and gently lent down and placed the lightest of kisses on her slightly bruised mouth.

Theresa moaned sweetly, and even in sleep, she tried to deepen the kiss. Jay laughed quietly and carefully pulled the covers up to cover her shoulders.

He glanced back as he heard the door open softly, grateful that he had just pulled the covers up. Atlanta poked her head into the room, but when she saw that Jay was still there she flushed and mumbled something about leaving, but he just motioned her into the room telling her that he was just leaving.

Jay gave Atlanta a hug that conveyed his feelings of gratitude to her and the others for helping him do this for Theresa. Atlanta grinned, Jay was like a big brother to her and Theresa was her best friend, so she was obviously really excited about them getting together. She gently pushed Jay out the room, telling him that he didn't have too much time left, Jay glanced down at his watch and quietly swore and rushed out of the room.

Atlanta smirked in amusement as she heard the guys all rush out, Neil's voice raised in excitement, and sat down with her book in Theresa's comfy couch, waiting for the older girl to wake up, as she got settled in she glanced at her watch which read 19:00 on the dot .

Theresa gave a soft content sigh as she slowly cracked her eyes open, her senses registering that Jay was not on the bed with her, so her gazed tracked around the room, finally coming to rest on the younger redhead's profile, realising that Atlanta had not noticed that she was awake, for she was so deeply engrossed in her book.

"'Lannie?" The younger girl gave a start of surprise, dropping her book to the carpeted floor of her best friend's room. "What are you doing here?" Theresa questioned, gingerly getting off the bed and scooping Atlanta's book up as she headed for her closet in search of her gown.

She glanced down at the cover before she passed the book to her younger team-mate, the picture on the cover causing Theresa's eyebrows to rise up into her hairline. Atlanta gently tugged the book out of the other girl's slackened grasp, flushing gently.

"Why, Atlanta, I never knew you read smut!" Theresa gently teased, instantly recognising her favourite author's name embossed in large gold capital letters on the front of the book. "As a matter of fact, I think that that's MY smut book…. Huh nice choice Lana" Theresa grinned gently as she used the nickname that ONLY she could use, not even Archie had the privilege of being able to say it without walking away unscathed. "…. that one is my all time fav curl-up-on-a-bad-rainy-day-feel-good-book!"

Atlanta gave a slight smile, embarrassment forgotten in the favour of talking to someone else who understood and also felt the need to have a steamy book that had a happily ever after at the end. "Yeah, this writer is excellent, sorry I took your book, I found it one day I the living room, and started to read it….. and well, just kinda got hooked!" Atlanta gave a slightly helpless grin and half-shrug. "I thought it was Athena's or something like that."

"Well, once you're done with that one, you can come in here and get the others in the series, they are hidden in my draw." Theresa winked as she shrugged her robe onto her nude body. 'I keep them there 'cuz I don't want the guys to constantly tease me about it." Atlanta gave a knowing smile and nod of her head as she thought of the boys that they shared their dorm with. Her eyes suddenly widened in remembrance of what she was supposed to do. She glanced at the bedside clock seeing that it was 20:30, knowing that the guys had had more than enough time to finish up on the arrangements.

"Hey 'Ree, the guys have gone out to a restaurant and Jay told me to bring you to the place that they're at once you were done sleeping, so you're gonna have to put something nice on… nothing fancy, just a pretty dress, or something like that." Atlanta lied easily, her conscience guilt free at her omission.

Theresa glanced at the other girl, with a slightly puzzled expression when she noticed that Atlanta was wearing her usual outfit. "But if it's a nice place, then how come you're not dressed up?"

Atlanta gave her Archie's signature cocky grin "Please Terrie, when do I EVER get dressed up?" She asked in humour.

Theresa gave her an affectionate shove "Yeah that's true, although I have noticed that you're putting more effort into your appearances, is there some reason?" She asked slyly, noticing the dark red staining her friend's visage.

Atlanta mumbled something and abruptly stood up. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Theresa stared after her retreating figure, and wondered aloud where they were going, not getting a reply from Atlanta, who demanded to be the one to drive them to their destination. Theresa gave up her keys willingly, her thoughts distracted.

Atlanta gave a sadistic grin hopping into the drivers seat and thinking how jealous Jay was gonna be when he found out that she was the one to drive Theresa's car.

Atlanta got both girls to their destination just after 21:00. As she stopped the car and climbed out, Theresa snapped out of her thoughts, realising that they were not at a restaurant, but outside an old rundown movie theatre. "Atlanta, what are we doing here?" Theresa questioned following Atlanta through the foyer, staring in awe at the beauty of the old place. As she turned to see why the younger girl hadn't answered her, she realised that she was all alone; Atlanta was nowhere in sight.

"Atlanta? Where are you? Archie will kill me if he knows that I lost you!!" Theresa was trying to keep the panic from her voice. A sudden noise had her spinning in the direction of two doors that were propped open, soft candlelight illuminating her path to the inside of the movie house.

Theresa felt tears prickle behind her eyes as she realised what was happening. "Oh Jay, you romantic fool!" She gave a slightly watery smile and slowly followed the pathway to the entrance, where she noticed even more candles put out to guide her to her heart.

She quietly walked through the darkened theatre the only noise her shoes making a muted click on the carpet; she gently breathed the slightly stale popcorn smell that always tended to be associated with movie theatres. Her skin gently tingled with anticipation, raising gooseflesh on her arms. Theresa stepped into the pitch black movie house "Jay?" She called out softly, but her voice held confidence. And suddenly the movie screen was lit up by a projection that asked Theresa to take a seat. The strawberry blonde glanced around the movie house, realising that she was completely alone, but she did not sense danger, and so she obeyed the command.

As she did, a movie started on the screen, and Theresa felt her throat close up with emotions as she recognised her personal favourite movie…. 'City of Angels' with Meg Ryan and Nicolas Cage as the main stars of the film.

Where he was an angel of death sent to take dying peoples' souls to heaven, when he falls in love with a mortal, and the only way to be with her was to give up his immortality (not to mention angel wings) by jumping off a high building. (A.N./ I'm not gonna spoil the end for those deprived few who have not had the awesome opportunity to go see this beautiful movie!! lol)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

When the movies' theme song came on, Theresa heard a noise beside her and glanced up, tears running freely down her face, to see her love standing before her.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Jay gave her a smile filled with love as he offered her his outstretched hand, palm face up. "Dance with me?" He asked softly, so softly that she barely caught the words, but her heart heard them and she accepted his proffered hand, feeling herself being pulled off the chair and into Jay's arms.

He held her for a moment, just held her, before gently starting to dance her around the movie house.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

As they were dancing, Theresa happened to glance up towards the projection booth, and seeing movement looked harder. She gave a slight smile as she saw Odie sitting behind the projector with Neil and Herry sitting behind him, watching the movie, both eating popcorn, but since it seemed that Herry's was finished, he was carefully stealing some of Neil's, and her small smile turned into a grin of delight when she saw what was happening further back into the room.

Jay glanced down at the gorgeous redhead when she nudged him softly…. she inclined her head to the projection booth and so he turned to looked up as well.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

He gave a soft chuckle as he realised what had caught his girlfriend's attention, Archie and Atlanta, dancing similarly to how Jay and Theresa were dancing, just more oblivious to the others feelings.

Both glanced at one another and exchanged a gentle kiss that conveyed their love and contentment with the other.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I love you, Theresa" The words were quietly murmured.

"I love you too, Jay" Came the just as soft reply back, yet both had heard the other, and felt their hearts swell near to bursting.

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

"I would still like to know how you knew that this was my favourite movie" A soft chuckle was heard in response to this question.

"The cd was in your hi-fi and your car, so I just went on a gut instinct!" The amused reply was met by a giggled outburst, and the girl gently pulled her boyfriend down for another kiss, "Well then, I'm grateful that you respond well to subtle hints!" They both laughed, feeling absolutely invincible at that moment.

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Huh, its about time! Was wondering whether they would ever hook up" Odie commented

"Oh yeah baby! You owe me big bucks Herry! I totally called that one so pay the man! What I would like to know is, how did you know that they had slept with each other Odie?" Neil asked in curious amusement, tuning the descendant of Hercules's grumbling at loosing one of their little side bets out.

The descendant of Odysseus grinned "It was a simple deduction, really,…. they both were MIA the whole day, and then Arch and Atlanta both come down from upstairs and won't say whether they had seen Theresa or Jay, and then Jay wants to make this grand gesture to show Theresa just how much he really loves her, after trying- dismally I might add- to ask her out for the better part of a year and confess his real feelings, so yeah!" Odie finished his conclusion with a satisfied grunt.

"Hmmmm…. wonder when those two will decide to hook up as well?" The narcissistic boy commented, glancing behind him, and drawing his companion's attention to the couple dancing at the back of the room, oblivious, as per usual, to the fact that they were now being observed.

"Who knows? Without the right assistance, it could take them years to even admit to themselves that they have feelings for one another!" Odie, Neil and Herry shared a conspiratorial grin as they watched their four friends in amusement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww….. you see, even I'm affected!!! lol as all of ya noticed, I put in a few Archie/Atlanta moments in, just for all of you A/A fans!!! lol I was sitting on the couch watching a movie (being an absolute veggie, I might add) when this thought just popped up in my mind and started to do a little dance, just to make sure that I actually acknowledged it's presence!!!

Okay don't have too much to say after my looong ('n kooky) Authors note at the beginning of this story so all I have to say now is…… R&R!!!! lmao

Cheers luv Hunney (",)


End file.
